The time Committee
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Primordial Ordeals, but with all of the time deities. Kronos, Chronos, Clio, the fates, and mnemosyne meet up and argue about random things. some swearing, thats pretty much it.


The time committee

Hey! I was going through the forums and saw a thingy about mnemosyne, so I thought, why not include Chronos, Kronos, the fates and Clio (muse of history)? I was going to include our dearest doctor, but he had some darleks to defeat ;) . Anyway, here it is!

Chronos sleepwalked into the room, thinking about just how annoying the time council could be. Ever since he had created it he regretted it, even though he didn't know if he was dreaming and he was really sleeping next to the cosmic egg again or not. Either way, he was asleep.

Clio was the first to arrive in the long wooden halls of the god's library, she was bored, she had went through the Trojan war a thousand times, why apollo wanted her to look through it for him again was a mystery. She sensed a powerful presence, and almost choked on her tongue.

"lord Chronos! The meeting has already started?" she stammered, bowing quickly.

He didn't answer, just plopped down in his chair before his head fell on the table. Clio looked up again as she heard her mother laugh.

"mother! You're here! Good. Are the others coming?" she said joyfully, standing up from her chair to hug her mom.

"yes, but uh... Kronos has some... Business to take care of." Mnemosyne said.

"you mean he's getting chopped up into even more pieces?" Clio said emotionlessly.

"yep!" Mnemosyne declared childishly, with a Cheshire grin.

"now that we are famished with the greetings, why don't we start?" one of the fates said, toothily. While walking into the room with her sisters.

"finished, my dear, not famished." one of her sisters corrected with a hoarse voice. busy cutting string, ending the mortal's lives whilst her sisters were spinning and measuring each thread/life. They all sat in a bench next to a bookcase full of science fiction books.

"now, my lords and ladies" she began, before clearing her throat for the one (nobody could tell the difference in appearances.) that was spinning the thread to pay attention.

"we have some important matters to attend to-" she started again, before mnemosyne interrupted.

"such as the life of Perseus Jackson and his fellow children of Poseidon, now that the trident has been-"

"excuse me, but I believe we are older than you, so would you please respect us properly as your elders, and DON'T interrupt!"

"sure, your soooooo much older" mnemosyne sneered sarcastically, somehow glaring at all three of the sisters at once.

"mother!" Clio exclaimed, although she wasn't surprised about her mothers actions.

"SILENCE! I am older than all of you combined!" Chronos shouted.

"Go back to sleep old man!" one of the fates screamed back, while one of her sisters was shaking her head at her sister's stupidness in admitting who was oldest.

"ugh... Not again! He's woken up twice in the past month!" Clio exclaimed, while trying to ignore her mother screaming at the idiotic fate that had lost the argument that she was stupid, while at the same time the fate's sister was chasing Mnemosyne with her scissors, snapping the blades together in the air.

Clip sighed once she saw chronos trying to hit one of the fates in the head with a nearby tome, but she had already entangled him in her string.

"Shut up! All of you!" Clio screamed, noticing that the book she had been reading was slowly losing its pages and the cover was melting.

"Chronos! Go back to sleep!" he happily obliged, still entangled with the string. She didn't notice that Kronos had some how gotten into the corner of the room in his own form. He grinned evilly.

"I see that the meeting has been successful, my dears." he maliciously said, gesturing to the women in the room.

"go back to Tartarus!" they screamed at him, the fates pausing in their knitting to scream at him.

"I am in Tartarus, partially, anyway-" he began, before Clio started hitting him on the head with her half-melted Trojan war tome, chasing him out of the room. Clio seemed to be determined to be the first person to kill a god/Titan, judging from the murderous look on her face.

After the small round of applause, Clio turned to her seat to sit down, with a triumphant look on her face.

"Kronos is honestly the biggest douche in history, and i'm a Titan saying that, soo..." Mnemosyne said, proving a stereotype wrong.

"And I believe I am the first person Kronos has ever been scared of." Clio said, Mnemosyne laughed.

"besides us, you mean." the fate with the scissors said, mischievously.

"I am NOT starting this again!" Mnemosyne counter argued, glaring at the fates, while standing in front of her daughter protectively.

"yes, we aren't, like Germany said after world war two" clio put in, hoping to be helpful, but failing.

"Clio, JUST because you're the muse of history does not mean you are entitled to putting random unhelpful facts into the conversation." mnemosyne glared at Clio, while Clio smirked.

"well, I AM the muse of history, so..." she began sneakily.

"whatever!" mnemosyne and the fates said, exasperated. Chronos just kept snoring.

As soon as the fates left to continue weaving, the others (except for Chronos, whom was dreaming about who knows what.) left, for there wasn't anything else to do.

Well, that was interesting, we didn't even get to that Perseus-... What was it? Whatever, I'll try to remember later. Chronos thought, dreaming of a soaring bone-white set of doors. He gasped, the doors of death! He had to tell the others! Wait, what was it again? Ugh... I need to get Apollo and asclepius to increase my memory...

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please stay tuned for more meetings between the olympians, primordials, and titans! Thanks for reviewing! :)


End file.
